A Legacy of Iron
by ReVisionX
Summary: Being the genius son of world famous genius playboy billionaire Tony Stark isn't easy. So when he returns as Iron Man, it's smart to use your inherent genius and SI comic book knowledge to make your own armor to carry on the superhero legacy. A Marvel SI with the MCU, Avengers, X-Men and even more stuff from the Comics. Please leave a Review. [Chapters 2 & 3 UP FOR REWRITE]
1. Another Stark

** Malibu Mansion**

**Malibu, California**

"Rise and shine sir, its 9:15 A.M. The weather in Malibu is 71 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder highlines, high tide will be at 10:50 a.m." JARVIS announced.

I paid no mind to him and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Some sunlight would do you good, Ms Potts was insistent."

The bastard opened the curtains.

*HISS*

I shielded myself from the hideous sun. I was burning! Melting!

"It's just the sun sir, no need to be so dramatic."

Sassy SOB.

I sighed, groggily rubbing my eyes, "Is Pepper here yet?"

"Miss Potts has been inside the mansion since 6:00 AM."

Oh dear, "And the time is?"

"9:15 sir."

Yikes, Pepper's been waiting for over 3 hours.

"Damn it, not again." I yawned, "A-a-and my Dad?"

"Mr. Stark is currently sleeping. He expressed his desire to not be disturbed. He had a 'long night'."

I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. "The blonde Victoria's Secret model?"

"Miss Wisner, sir."

Wow. It's a miracle he had no other kids except Morgan in the movies.

I tried/failed to stifle a yawn.

"Should I inform Miss Potts that you're awake?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah, do that. Also can I get some coffee?"

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"A cheeseburger."

"Of course, a perfectly balanced diet."

"And tone down the sarcasm a bit."

"As you wish."

Alright time to get up. I walked to the bathroom. I turned the tap on and looked into the mirror.

With black hair and brown eyes it was scary how much I looked like Tony Stark and by extension Robert Downey Jr.

Oh I didn't introduce myself. Arno Exton Stark, son of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Anthony Edward Stark a.k.a Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man. Never heard of me? Don't worry, I hadn't too till I popped here and as far as I knew I was not even supposed to exist.

Le Gasp! Yeah well I was originally in the 'Real' world, without Mutants, Asgardians and pretty much everything that was real in this world.

How I got here? No idea.

I was born here as Arno Stark but didn't get access to my previous memories till I hit 10-for some reason and I didn't even get much.

Shame. Maybe whatever put me here didn't want me to have Multiple Personality Disorder? That's more reassuring, than being dropped here as entertainment for some All-Powerful Omnipotent Being.

But hey! I retained the Marvel movies and comics. Like the fact that my dad was gonna get abducted by terrorists in a few days, Meta Knowledge for the win!

Well that's depressing. Right enough talk. 

0-1-0-1-0 

I walked down the stairs to meet the woman who was the only reason Tony Stark was still functioning, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, Tony Stark's PA and my surrogate mother.

Tony Stark was not the perfect dad, I mean watch Homecoming, but he does improve significantly by Endgame. For me, he tried his hardest to not be like Howard. But I could tell he was afraid of screwing up horribly.

So Pepper practically raised me and was more of a mom to me than my real one. She was also the one to convince Tony to keep me when he didn't want to keep me because he felt he'd be a terrible dad. I was left abandoned at his doorstep, they never said it in front of me, but I overheard them talking about how I was pawned off.

But hey, I've come to terms with that, so no worries.

Now enough of compulsory MCU daddy issues, back to the topic.

I reached for the coffee JARVIS brewed up. "Pepper! Good morning, you're early?" I asked.

"Or you're late. It's 8:21! You have a flight to New York in one hour!"

Flight? New York? "What flight? Why New York?"

"You have to give that speech at Horizon High, remember?"

I took a sip. This is some good coffee. "That's today?"

"Wha-?! Yes it's today!" .

"I could have sworn it was tomorrow?" I asked. When did I agree to this again?

"My god, you're being Tony!"

"That's why you love me," I said in with a smirk.

Pepper rolled her eyes, but I could see the laugh threatening to escape.

"Now come on."

"About that, any chance we can cancel it?" I asked hopeful.

"No." My hopes were crushed.

"But-"

"Arno, the School Board's been begging me to ask you to give a speech for how long I forgot. Then you finally agreed; now you can't just cancel it."

"Why do they want me anyway? It's not like I went there." I shrugged. Why were they so insistent? I mean they could have asked someone else.

"That's not the point; the point is we're late."

"But Peps-"

"Please, for me?" Goddamit Pepper!

"Fine," I said irritated.

She smiled smugly, this is another argument she won with ease, and damn I really need to up my game.

The bell rang, "JARVIS who's that?" She asked. "It is sir's cheeseburger, Ms Potts." She gave me a questioning look.

"Breakfast," I shrugged. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"I'm hungry and need breakfast!" I defended myself.

"But cheeseburgers for breakfast, that's not healthy Arno," she said. Okay she may have a point, but I'm hungry!

I shrugged, opened the door, paid the guy money, unwrapped the burger and started eating. Mhmmm In-N-Out was the best!

I did not notice Pepper giving me the most shocked look ever, mouth open.

I looked up, "What?" She kept on staring. "Your mouth's open Peps." That shook her out of it. She closed her mouth, got up, "Get ready okay?"

"Fine mom!" I called after her as she walked away.

I finished it up and came back down. Was I forgetting something?

"Got everything you need?" "Yup" I replied popping the 'p'. No seriously, was I?

Oh wait.

"Hey where's MARCI?"

The AI responded in her British accent, "Good morning, boss."

I smiled. Machine-Augmented Renewed Computer Intelligence or better known as MARCI was an AI I programmed based off of Jarvis' coding.

However, unlike her 'father', MARCI was programmed to be much more. She could monitor the entirety of the internet, while simultaneously hacking the Pentagon, while driving a car. Think of her as a more powerful FRIDAY.

Anyways enough exposition, "Good morning MARCI, how're you?"

"Good, how are you? You were up to no good last night."

Wha-? "What do you mean?"

"The things you were looking up." Pepper gave me very scandalous look.

"It's not what you think Peps, MARCI clarify! Please?" I tried to defend myself

"The government agency server we broke into last night." I sighed in relief. Pepper seemed to relax, put perked up again.

"Did she just say, you hacked a government agency?!" She asked, outraged. "Oh my god Pepper! Would you look at the time! We're getting late." I pushed Pepper out forcefully, "WAi-Wait I need to hear th-"She struggled. "We're gonna miss the flight! Hey car!" 

0-1-0-1-0 

**Stark Private Airplane**

**Somewhere inside the American Airspace**

Yup, that was MARCI.

We made it in time for the flight, wait, we owned the plane why was I going to miss it? Anyways, Pepper waved me goodbye with a hug and left to find dad.

And yes, I hacked a government agency, SHIELD to be more precise.

How? I had a genius level intellect and pretty much grew up with computers. Hell, besides Pepper and dad, JARVIS was pretty much my nanny.

Why? I needed to get info on the Ten Rings and the Mandarin. He may have been the most disappointing MCU reveal, but Aldrich Killian was dangerous, so which agency would be better to get the info than the one run by the most paranoid guy since Bruce Wayne? At least that's what I initially thought, but as it turns out even SHIELD had very limited info on them.

That was worrying so I later made MARCI to scan the internet and get any and every little bit of info she could find on them. I also had her gather info on the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and then some.

The Avengers Initiative was still a go.

Bruce Banner was off doing his own thing, off the radars of SHIELD. Apparently Fury found him in a bar and tried to get info about Ross' experiment. He even sent two agents to get his trust and the female one, Johnson I believe, tried to seduce him-key word 'tried'-Banner pretty much Hulked out and wrecked the place.

Thor was probably frolicking around the Nine Realms, doing god knows what. My money's on drinking and riding horses with the occasional killing.

No info on Cap, he was still a Capsicle.

Our two favorite assassins Hawkeye and Black Widow were off on a mission in Budapest. Oh! So that's what happened there! Huh, makes sense.

What else? Oh yeah Ghost joined SHIELD, Ava Starr, not-whatever his name was- guy on Earth-616. NOTE: Get my hands on some Pym Particles; Hank is an egoistic douche, with a genius level intellect, so get/steal them from Cross. BE CAREFUL of Darren Cross, he's unhinged and dangerous.

Also, that lady from Agents of SHIELD, Melina or something killed a mass murdering mother and daughter. Weren't they Inhumans or something? Were they even in the MCU? I never watched Agents of SHIELD except that one episode, in hindsight I really should've.

MARCI interrupted, "Boss, the Big Man's calling."

Huh, dad. I pulled up a holo-screen.

"Sup."

"Hey Sparks, how's the flight?" he asked

"Boring, how's the meeting?"

"Boring. Now enough about that crap, I heard you're giving a speech. Look at you! Giving speeches for angsty teens! You've really moved up in the world."

I shrugged,"It was an accident."

He laughed.

"Laugh it up, but remember you have to give one of these tonight too."

That shut him. He looked alert, "What speech? What's tonight" "Oh some award ceremony, Apache or something."

He groaned, "Oh no, not that shit again!"

"Hey, you're getting an award, you're really moving up in the world."

He smirked, "I'm already at the top Sparks, besides I have like twelve of those."

"Touché, talk to ya later."

"Buh-bye" He cut the line.

So yeah, that was Tony Stark, my dad. Yes, he calls me Sparks. Now while, you may think it's some adorable nickname because of my love for tech or something, don't. It's actually because I accidentally electrocuted myself at 10.

Sounds horrifying and trust me at that time, Tony freaked out, but after I recovered, I became 'Sparks.'

I turned my phone on, "Hey MARCI, what you got?" Yes she was connected to my phone, along with pretty much every wireless electronic I owned.

"Locations for 5 Ten Rings cells."

"Any in Afghanistan?"

"Negative."

"Give the coordinates to the CIA and the army, anonymously and keep on looking."

"You got it boss."

I clicked the intercom, "Hey Carl, how long till New York?"

"4 hours, boss."

Nooooooooooo! "What am I supposed to do for 4 hours?!" I mused out loud.

"You could review your speech boss." The AI suggested.

"Nah, I'll pull something off."

"You could look over the specifics of the Jericho Missile Demonstration."

"I already did, besides dad and Rhodey are handling that."

"Then you could take a nap."

"Slept too much."

"Then the in-flight entertainment option."

"Hmm, play it."

A large 50 inch plasma screen came out of the wall.

"Also, bring out some popcorn and hot dogs."

"As you wish" she replied, as I settled in to watch, Avatar? Huh, oh well bloobs. 

* * *

**_I got this idea because I just finished binge watching every single Iron Man movie. And because I just wanted to write something. This is inspired by, as with most if not all MCU inserts The Spider. Also by Alexander Osborn's Guide to Surviving the Marvel Universe, Gems of infinite Potential, Dial._**


	2. Socializing and Plotting Go Hand in Hand

**Horizon High**

**New York City, New York**

"That was a very good speech boss," MARCI complimented from the earpiece I was wearing, as I walked down from the podium.

I smiled and shook hands with some random people, "Thank you MARCI." And thank you Stark genes for helping me pull off speeches out of thin air.

I waved at a few people, "Got anything?"

"Negative sir," I smiled and took a picture with a few giggling girls, frustration building, I waved them goodbye, "Tap into Obadiah Stane's phone, emails, text messages, everything."

"Boss?" She asked sounding a little unsure.

"You heard me, use keywords, 'Jericho', 'missile, 'weapons', 'kill' and 'pay'."

"Mr. Stane is a major Board member of Stark Industries boss."

"I know and has the most to gain if something were to happen to me or dad. Also, keep on looking for those hideouts." I'm gonna stop that SOB before he can pull his murder plan off.

"If that that is your wish boss."

Well that's settled. Let's get the fuck out of here. Hopefully I can avoid-

"Arno! Arno! Over here!" And the vultures swoop in.

I smiled and turned round to face my assailant.

A beautiful blonde girl with a recorder was smiling at me with a guy with a ridiculously big camera standing behind her.

I raised my hand in surrender, "I'm innocent of anything you might accuse me of."

She laughed, "Barbara Morse, Horizon News," she smiled.

Mockingbird? Huh, weren't she and Hawkeye a thing and supposed to be much older? Why's she in high school and in the news department of all places?

"Sounds convincing, now why is such a lovely lady like yourself want from little 'ol me?

"Flattering."

"My specialty."

She smiled," Could you spare a few words?"

No. I would say if I were my father, but I'm not so, "Sure."

"Great! So how do you feel about being here? Chuck! Roll the camera!"

"Very Honored."

"How about the speech? Which I must say was very emotional, especially the part where you talk about your respect and admiration for Max Modell."

"Truthful and genuine." Seriously, the man became CEO of a million dollar company and instead of spending it on getting drunk or buying crap; he opened a school for people who had the potential to be great, but not the financial means to. Mad respect there.

She smiled, "You don't talk much during interviews."

"A few words?"

She laughed, "Okay now how about people calling you a miniature Tony Stark?"

"Outrageous, I'm quite tall and might I add _much_ more good looking."

"Some would say your personality speaks differently," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't fully deny it, however I lack the more heavy hitting aspects of my dad."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. How many girlfriends have you had?"

Crap, I just walked right into that one. Let's see…. Katherine, Lara, Kara, Jen and who else? Anna, Annie and….

"Many," I said. My god, I had no idea I was such a player!

She gave me a smug look of delight, "My point exactly."

"Yet I can still say what their names are."

"An improvement, I won't deny."

"Good, now then thanks Miss Morse-"

"Just two more questions?"

"Just _two_?" I asked skeptical.

"I promise," she insisted. I gestured at her to continue, not believing her one bit.

"What would you feel about a blonde Biology student who's also a news reporter?"

Did she just ask me to check her out? She was gorgeous, no denying that, with a beautiful hourglass figure and um well endowed? Besides not only was she beautiful, she was confident, evident by what she just asked me and I admire that…

"Attracted," nothing else to say. I can see why Hawkeye would fall for her.

She smiled, "And would you hang out with this said individual?"

I smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

She gave me a bright smile, "Thank you Mr. Stark." And held her hand out.

"Please, it's my pleasure_,_ Miss Morse."Well what do you know; she really did ask two questions. I shook her hand and felt her pass something to me-paper.

She winked, "C'mon Chuck," and walked away.

I checked the paper in my hand, well that was interesting. Meeting Mockingbird _and_ getting her phone number? I'd call this a win.

Right, let's get out of here.

0-1-0-1-0

I walked out to be bombarded by paparazzi and reporters. Yup, paparazzi even when giving a speech for a High School graduation, totally living the life. I usually don't mind the occasional interview. Usually that is, "Arno! Arno! Can I get a word?"

"Nope," where's Carl?

As if on cue a Rolls Royce Phantom rolled in. I smiled; I always had an easier time finding Carl than Rick ever did. It's like he was psychic or something.

"Hey Arno!" Said a random reporter guy.

I ignored him and got in, darkening the windows

"Busy day Arno?" Carl asked.

"You have no idea _Carl._"

He groaned, "Why do always call me _Carl _with that horrible Southern accent?"

I smiled innocently, "No particular reason."

He sighed and shook his head.

That reminds me I should look into my investments-well my dad's mostly, who passed them on to me.

I looked it up, Google was popular as always. As were Facebook and Netflix- dad did not want to change their names, odd.

I smiled, we made and released House of Cards, 4 years early, and it was an instant hit, as were Narcos and Stranger Things, including our first Netflix original movie, Inception. Walking Dead was in development.

What? Did you think I was gonna let these goldmines go unmined? We were billionaires and the richest in the world, true-well not counting T'Challa, man's filthy rich-but more money is always good, especially if it helps me make my own suits and other projects. What's a few billion dollars compared to that?

Well a lot, but you know what I'm saying.

We reached the airport in record time and I got into the plane.

0-1-0-1-0

**Stark Private Plane**

**En route to LAS**

Well nothing like a 4 hour flight to sit and watch movies I already saw. Simply relaxing.

"Boss, you have an incoming call."

Dad, "Hello."

"Hey Sparks how was the party," He was in his workshop.

"Good."

"That bad huh?"

"I just said it was good."

"You always say that when you attend boring parties."

"Can't deny that," honestly Barbara's interview meeting Max were the only two highlights. "What you doing?"

"Oh you know just fixing up the ol-no! I asked for a number 4!" My father's helpful assistant gave him the wrong tool.

I smirked, "Dum-E being a dummy?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I swear I'm gonna donate him to a Community College thi-no! Dum-E this is a pipe! Scratch that, he's going to a Kindergarten."

I laughed, "I'll see you later tonight then. You have that award in Vegas remember?"

"Yeah sure, see-Dum-E, no!" He cut the line.

I laughed. Yeah that was Dum-E, the hero who gave us the MCU.

Stan Lee bless you Dum-E.

0-1-0-1-0

**Caesars Palace**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

"As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot." Rhodey said with utmost sincerity. I felt bad and a little guilty; because I knew dad wasn't showing up.

"He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Should I tell them? Yeah, I feel really bad for Rhodey.*loud applause*

"Pepper?" She turned, just then, "Tony?" Too late.

Sith Obi Wan came in, a worried look on his face, "Tony's not here."

"What?!" Pepper asked shocked.

I sighed. Really good job bailing out of it like this dad.

"Tony?" Poor Rhodey, he seemed so confused.

"What do we do?!" Pepper was increasingly losing her calm.

"We send another Stark to get the award," he smiled at me.

"Why don't you get it this time Obi?"

"That award is for a Stark, you are a Stark. Do you know what your grandfather would say?"

"Winter is Coming?"

"What?"

"Nothing. He'd tell me to get it?"

He smiled, "And then some."

I smiled, for a bad guy; he sure knew how to get people moving, "Well then wish me luck guys."

I walked out with a smile aimed at the audience and Rhodey, "Thank you, Colonel Rhodes."

He looked grateful and shook my hand. He then handed me the award, "Thanks for the save, Arno." He said loud enough for only both of us to hear.

Then giving me a pat on my shoulder he went off stage.

I smiled; it's Showtime, "Thank you! Well…." I held out the award and looked at it, "Looks like I'm doing this again." laughter, "sorry guys, you know my dad, a workaholic to the bone. Seriously, the guy's been living inside his workshop for two days!" Laughter, "But seriously, thank you, I know that he would be honored to receive this and I can't express how proud I am of him. It's a great honor, thank you."

Loud applause followed as I walked back.

I was immediately greeted by Pepper, "You did great Arno!" she hugged me, which I promptly returned and went off to talk to a group of people.

While I went to find Rhodey.

Air Force Colonel, James Rupert Rhodes, better known as Rhodey: Future War Machine, and Don Cheadle lookalike.

Thank god for that. It'd be really weird if Rhodey suddenly got a plastic surgery next year.

I finally found him talking to some military guys. He saw me and gave me a nod, which I returned in fashion.

They were talking about the Missile Demonstration, which I still couldn't do anything about. I still couldn't find anything on Obadiah. Seriously, no phone calls, voice messages, paper trails, nothing.

It was almost as if he knew.

No, that's not possible, how would he know? What would he do? Break into our server? No, it's not possible for him.

They turned and saw me, leaving promptly after that.

"Thanks for the save again, Arno." He said with pure gratitude

I waved it off, "Aw shucks, it's fine Top Gun, besides I really wanted to get information about the Jericho Missile Demonstration."

He shrugged, "It's all been planned out. I remember you talking about the targeting glitches?"

"Oh nothing much, just a tiny problem with the distant measurement and a slight tweak in the repulsor propulsion."

He chuckled, "_Just_ a tiny problem? Arno I checked it, the targeting was off by a mile your people were freaking out about how to fix it."

I shrugged, "I graduated MIT at 14, _summa cum laude, _as valedictorian."

He laughed," You Starks are scary smart, you know that right?"

I grinned, "So I hear. What's security like for the demo?"

"Tight."

"Good, increase it."

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"Because my dad's walking into a warzone." At least I can take some measures.

"Hey don't worry; I'll make sure he's okay."

If only you could Rhodey, "Then increase security, pronto."

"Listen Ar-"

"No buts, do it." Did I sound like a spoiled brat? Maybe. But I don't fuck around when my Dad's life is potentially on the line.

He sighed in defeat, "I'll see what I can do."

Let's hope they _can_ do something.

"Also, is Tony even gonna be there? I am starting to have doubts."

Oh, "I'm truly sorry Rhodey," I truly was.

"Don't be, it's Tony's fault not yours." He sighed," They told me he'd deeply honored if I presented it to him."

"Then why don't you go and do just that?" I handed him the award on which he gave me a confused look, "Check the casino, you may very well find our estranged billionaire."

He thanked me and went to find my dad.

0-1-0-1-0

"Where were you?" Pepper asked the moment Tony came in.

"Casino."

"A casino?! Tony did you remember that you had an award ceremony?"

"Yup."

"And?"

He shrugged, "I plead the fifth."

I snorted in laughter, but Pepper didn't back down.

"Tony we were worried! Obi was worried, I was worried, Arno was worried," "I really wasn't-" I tried, but the look on her face made me stop. "And Rhodey, he had that award for you but you never showed up!"

Dad seemed to be getting annoyed, "I know, I know. I said sorry to Rhodey, I'll say sorry to Obi and I'm saying sorry to you right now Pepper."

That seemed to placate her somewhat.

He then turned to me with a grin, "Heard you received my award for me?"

I shrugged, "They insisted."

"Yeah, sorry Sparks, I promise I'll do it next time."

"You won't."

He feigned mock hurt, "How could you Arno?! Not trusting your own father?"

I smirked, "Just speaking from experience."

"Touché."

I yawned, "I'm going home Peps."

She nodded in understanding. "Bye Guyver."

"Ciao."

0-1-0-1-0

After getting home-Carl being the way he is, instantly came out with the car the moment I walked out. Man he scares me-I checked up with my AI.

"Please tell me you got something."

"Affirmative."

My eyes widened, I grinned, "Tell me!"

"I have managed to locate a Ten Rings hideout in Afghanistan."

Yes! If only.."Where is it?"

"Near a town called Gulmira."

Bingo! I just hit the jackpot!

"Great! What about Obadiah Stane?"

"I have not managed to find anything set within the parameters."

Strange. They should've informed him or anything.

Also, why hasn't he spoken anything about the Jerichos, considering he was the most anxious out of all of us to see it's success.

This means that either A) He's onto me and suddenly became a world class computer expert OR B) he's not working alone.

It was the possibility of B) that scared me. But I wouldn't give up.

"MARCI you know what to do with the locations."

"Affirmative."

"And a job well done."

"Thank you, sir."

I turned off the lights lied on my bed thinking the same thing over and over again, "What're you up to Ironmonger?"

* * *

_**Holy shit guys, Over 90 favs and over 100 follows! Thanks. Well here's chapter 2 with lots of talking, smiling and other rich famous people stuff. I hope this one does good. Also, do you think Ironmonger's working alone? If not then with who? I also introduced Mockingbird, who I had no idea was in Agents of SHIELD. I'll start watching it I guess.**_

_**The action will start from next Chapter.**_

davidgalhego5: I'll try my best.

**Brady420 & Baron Bolt: You'll see**

**vargos: I searched him up after reading this. It's good.**

**Amatsumi: MCU with comic elements**

**Ashborn2271: He did**

**BloodRaven46: 15**


	3. Let's Make Some New Stuff

**Malibu Mansion**

**Malibu, California**

I got my answer in less than 72 hours and it turned out as well as I had expected.

Increasing security did shit as Murphy decided to strike back with RPGs and Tanks rolling in to attack the convoy. What made this even better was the fact that they had somehow managed to steal a _functional _Jericho.

I know, _very_ bad.

Also, remember the Intel I sent the CIA?

Again, fuck Murphy.

They found that hellhole abandoned with all the captives killed and the SEAL Team they sent was murdered with only one guy left. Erik Stevens a.k.a Killmonger.

I hope he never finds about who sent the intel.

In the end more people died than in canon and as a bonus the bad guys got a WMD free of charge with me having zero idea where the fuck my father was.

In short I fucked up, gloriously.

This is the last time I'm messing with an origin story. Because by Stan Lee, this thing was a disaster.

In retrospect it was stupid because without Iron Man this world was doomed. I should have known better.

The first few days after The Great Fuck Up, I coped by doing my best edge lord impression and trying to make a Lamborghini Espada run on algae, up until Pepper found me and forced me to get out, in order to, "Get more sunlight and fresh air."

What's with her and sun? I mean we live in Malibu! It's all about the sun!

However, seeing the look on her face, I did not want to argue with her. It was nice and relaxing, while also helping me clear my head for what I was going to do.

Become a superhero.

Because I'm not gonna sit around while people die due to my tomfuckery. If that sound like Iron Man, its because it is.

I had the Stark genes and the sense of guilt to prove it. So to honor their sacrifice, I'm going to help keep the world safe.

My god that sounds preachy, cringy, corny and cheesy.

Anyways, to the Basement!

0-1-0-1-0

"It is good to see you again, sir." JARVIS greeted me as I entered my workshop

I smiled, "Same here JARVIS."

I cleared the crap I left lying on my otherwise clean workplace, a stark contrast (hehe, pun intended) between my dad and me, our tidiness.

That was otherwise. The current state would be an OCD perfectionist's nightmare from the deepest pits of hell.

So now onto the reason why I'm in here.

The world was getting its Iron Man, and I'm going to make it so that it keeps him. Because there's no way I'm letting Frankenberry snap half the population to dust with my dad snapping himself out to turning them to dust.

So let's get working.

"JARVIS, bring up the schematics for the Arc Reactor."

"Sir?"

"You heard me, Access Override: Arno Stark."

"Right away," he brought up a hologram.

I zoomed in to check on each part and to say I was impressed would be an understatement.

An Arc Reactor was in simple terms, a miracle. Because by Law of Conservation, this thing wasn't even supposed to exist, much less work.

Or it would be if I didn't have the blueprints of one.

How did Vanko and Howard even make this?!

No wonder people wanted one of these.

Right, getting sidetracked.

It was possible to make them like In the movies, in a cave, with scrap parts and bits from the Jericho. However that was just a crude version that had a high chance of not being able to somehow properly function to keep Tony alive, compared to the new one he made after coming back.

So I was going to make a better version.

But the issue with core depletion was something to put into consideration. Palladium was carcinogenic-hence the poisoning-but it was the only element capable of running the Reactor, well one of the only. There was also that new element Fury

So I had to make it so that core depletion was decreased considerably and made more long lasting and efficient.

Well…looks like I really have my work cut out for me.

But first.

"JARVIS please pass this onto MARCI. MARCI, please save that on my private server as 'Arc Jr.' "

"Files transferred." JARVIS continued, "A secret project sir?"

"Sure, you can say that; MARCI?"

"Files received. Are we making more things that go boom boss?"

"Nope," I hope so at least, "Where's Pepper at JARVIS?"

"Miss Potts is en route to Washington DC currently helping Mr. Stane make a public announcement. They will return in a week."

Oh yeah, Stane. I stopped tapping his phone days ago; however I still didn't fully believe him to not be the cause of the attack.

But Pepper was out of state for a week. That was good. Meaning, I have about….168 hours to camp in here and work on this.

But for that, I need me some grub.

"JARVIS is Happy here?"

"Mr. Hogan is currently at the gym."

That's convenient. If Happy wasn't here I would have JARVIS order food anyway, but I wouldn't be able to get some headway into self-defense.

If you didn't know Happy was a boxer and a good one at that. Sure Black Widow _may_ have kicked his ass, but that's _Black Widow_ and she's a genetically enhanced super assassin. She could kill you in seven different ways in seven hours, with a new way every hour.

NOTE: Get Natasha to train me when she comes knocking next year.

So yeah, get Happy to get me into shape. I mean I was pretty fit; I even had a slightly emerging six pack. But I needed to get into top fighting condition.

Maybe I should get some training in from Agent Coulson when he wants to talk with dad in a few months.

Now I say all this assuming I didn't butterfly away everything but hey a guy can hope. But that's a headache for another day.

"Call him please."

"Of course."

A few rings.

"Hello?"

"How's it going Happy?"

"Arno! It's good to hear from you, how're you doing now?"

"Pretty good."

"Thank god, I was worried you know. Hey don't worry he's gonna be okay. Okay?"

"Yeah, A-Okay."

"Cool, so did you want something?"

"Why did you think I want something?"

"Oh Oh y-you didn't, oh okay then. I mean you usually call when you want something, n-not that I mean you just call to get things- "

I cut him off, "You're ranting Happy."

"Oh sorry. What's up?"

"Could you bring the car around."

"I thought you didn't want something, does this mean you do? If so then tha-"

Why's he being Tom Holland Peter Parker? "Happy."

"Oh sorry. Sure, yeah I'll bring it don't worry."

"Kay see when you get here."

"Bye."

So that was good conversation. Happy was a big supporter of self-defense and a big fan of security. No clue what I mean, me either but that's the best way to describe it.

Time to go.

"Don't wait up for me honeys, instead research flight propulsion."

"Of course sir/You got it boss."

0-1-0-1-0

**Streets**

**Malibu, California**

Happy arrived just a few seconds later.

"Where to boss." He said after I got in.

"I don't know. I'm hungry, you choose."

"Me? Well I don't know, I-"

"Happy," I groaned.

He rubbed his head sheepishly and stated the car.

After some time I decided to make my pitch.

"Say Happy, I had an idea."

He suddenly went on full alert, "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

Huh? "Why?"

"Last time you said something similar, you TP'd the mayor's house."

Oh that. "It's not like that time, that's something else entirely!"

"What is it now? Whatever it is I'm not doing it."

"I want you to teach me to box."

That got his attention, "What?"

"You heard me. I want to learn self-defense and all that jazz."

His eyes widened and he nodded vigorously with a huge grin, "Yeah yeah, I'll do that, sure yeah okay no problem."

That was fast, "Great. Can we start next week?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure."

I couldn't help but smile, here's to not getting your ass kicked, "Where are we going again?"

"My favorite steak house."

I grinned. I loved steak and man was I hungry for some beef.

"Can you play some music Happy?" Led Zeppelin? That's good taste right there.

0-1-0-1-0

**Malibu Mansion**

**Malibu, California**

The steak was delicious. Happy knew his steak. While the mashed potatoes and slaw side was delicious.

All while seeming oddly happy (All Hail the crappy puns) while giving me random facts about the history and techniques of boxing.

Never thought I'd see the day he'd be happy and _smile_. I guess he _really_ wanted to teach people boxing

After coming out I was bombarded by cameras and reporters. My god it was an ambush! It was like paparazzi mounted SEAL Team Six.

Thank god for Happy. The guy helped me cut a way through the hordes to the car and took off immediately after getting in.

The moment I reached home-I bolted out of the car after saying goodbye of course-and made a beeline for my workshop.

"Hello my beautiful people."

"Welcome back sir/boss."

"Let's get down to business then. Display the Reactor MARCI."

A violet hologram popped up. I zoomed in and removed excess parts while fixing the wiring coils to better improve the flow of energy and compressing it down.

"Let's run a simulator MARCI."

"Okay boss."

"JARVIS run simulator comparing it to current iteration of the Arc Reactor. Use citywide energy scale"

"Of course MARCI."

"What's the sim like MARCI?"

"Disastrous."

Shit. Oh well I do have six days don't I?

"Scan individual parts for better alternatives and play some music."

"Okay," and played Highway to Hell. Seems fitting.

Great, after this I'm working on boxing and then on the fun part suits. Maybe I should design some extra weapons for me.

"Can you brew some coffee." This was going to be a long night.

"Of course sir."

Time to camp.

* * *

_**Here's Chapter 3 after like 2 rewrites. Also guys please leave suggestions for Arno's suits. It can be Iron Man from the comics, animated series, or maybe even somewhere else entirely like Max Steel. Just PM me your ideas.**_

_**Also thanks for the reviews and 200+ follows. That's all the motivation I need.**_

**Mr. Beaver Buttington: He's dumb and didn't want his dad to get taken hostage.**

**BloodRaven46: Jen's just Jen, not She-Hulk. I am conflicted but my buddy said Amber Heard, so here you go.**

**Mr. ****Writes-a-Lot/roshane: The future's uncertain **

**Amatsumi: Let's see**

**Ashborn2271: Gotcha**


	4. REWRITE FOR CHAPTERS 2 AND 3

**Chapters 2 and 3 are under rewrite**


End file.
